


Luck of the Irish

by exhibit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where niall meets a girl in a bar with cheesy pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Irish

the bar wasn't as packed as niall had planned but he had gotten a pint and a good booth for him and the boys, and when it was his turn to gather up another round, he slid up to the bar and put in the orders to the bartender and that's when he noticed the girl sitting next to him, her drink was a club soda with a lime wedge.

“yer not drinkin?” he gestured to her drink, she looked him over with blue eyes coated in black mascara, probably a safety precaution or something niall suspected.

“designated driver.”

his order was placed in front of him.”i would definitely let you drive me home.” he gave a wink and picked up the glasses and headed back to his booth.

*

niall had watched the girl from the bar move to a table with a few other girls, a girls night out. he sipped his pint and jumped into conversation when he was suppose too but his mind was preoccupied with her. 

he watched as she stood, getting more orders as it seemed and he quickly scooted harry out of the booth before rushing to the bar, meeting the girl there with a smile.

“are you stalking me?” 

niall made a face with a shake of his head.”of course not.” he quickly ordered another round before looking back to her.”maybe. would that bother you?”

she racked off an order for the girls she was with before turning her attention back to him.”scottish?”

“irish.”

and her face deepened to a red and he laughed.”shit, sorry. i’m alicia.” she held her hand out and he gently took it in his.

“niall.” he smiled.”so no irish in ya?”

alicia shook her head, sipping her drink.”none.”

“take me home and you will.” 

alicia nearly choked on her drink as her eyes widened and she slapped at niall’s shoulder.”oh, my god. shut up.” she giggled and grabbed the drinks placed in front of her.

“hey, show your pot of gold and i’ll show you my lucky charms.”

alicia shook her head, a smile on her face.”terrible.”

niall watched as she rejoined her group of girls, his drinks were placed in front of him and he grabbed them, making his way back over to his own group but his eyes never fully leaving her.

*

niall existed the bathroom and almost bumped into alicia who was standing by the men’s door.”fancy seeing you here.”

alicia bit back a smile with a roll of her eyes.”so like if your offer is still up, i would like to take it.”

“oh?”

“if you would like i could drive you home. or to mine.”

*

the drive to her house was silent between them, just the radio on low for noise and she could feel the tension in the air and he must have sensed her being on edge because he reached over and gave her knee a firm squeeze and she didn't know if that made the tingle between her thighs more or less. probably more.

once she pulled into her drive, shutting the car off, niall removed the key from the ignition and quickly pressed his mouth to hers and she soon relaxed into the kiss, kissing his back so carefully and then he pulled back.”i wanted to do that when i first saw you.”

alicia could feel her face flush, running her hand through his blond quiff."terrible." he laughed as he got out of the car, meeting her around the car and following behind to her front door. she quickly pushed her key in, and heard the lock click and let them both in.

she offered him a drink but he declined, instead he pulled her toward him by her waist and crashed their mouths together roughly and she could take a hint.”a tour of the house? starting with the bedroom?” she offered instead, that he took her up on.

her bedroom was down the hall, last door on the left. a queen sized bed took up most of the room. and niall wasted no time in getting his fingers on her jean's zipper, his fingertips brushing the skin under the elastic of her panties. alicia broke the kiss long enough to tug at his shirt, their clothes soon landing in a heap on the floor. niall pulled her naked body flush against his, kissing so slow and tenderly.

alicia pushed at his shoulder, he scooted back onto the bed. she straddled his face, his tongue kitty licking at her pussy, so wet and warm and swollen for him as he pulled her down and covered her pussy with his mouth, his teeth scraping ever so gently against her clit and that made her jolt forward. her hand gripping the headboard.

she could feel her first orgasm approaching and as she comes, rocking against his face as she rides it out, she shimmied down his body, kissing and licking and nipping at the skin of his torso, teeth tugging at his nipple before her mouth was on his cock, fattening inside of her mouth, giving a few tugs before rolling his balls between her fingers. 

"oh, fuck." he swore as she pulled off of him with an obscene pop before she slowly lowered herself onto him, a nice stretch which left both of them a bit breathless. she began to roll her hips just right, getting a good rhythm, throwing her head back, jaw slack.

niall began to fuck into her, bucking his hips off the mattress, meeting her every time. he made sure he had a hold on her before flipping them over, holding her just under her knees for leverage. he was on his knees as he slowly, painfully slow, thrusted into her, making her cry out with every withdrawal.

her hands clenched at the sheets, her back arched as he gained speed, fucking so hard and deep. she could feel the fire building in the pit of her stomach, her toes curled as she yanked him down and kissed into his mouth.

and then he slowed his pace, letting her come down from her high before picking his speed back up, her nails digging into his hip, no doubt leaving her marks behind and he would wear them proudly in the morning. he could feel his own orgasm coming, hitting low in his belly like a torch being lit and it spread through him like a wildfire and then he jerked his hips and held onto her tightly.

he kissed her filthy and messy before rolling over next to her, removing and tying the condom off before throwing it toward the waste bin by the desk in the corner but whether it made it or not, he couldn't be bothered as he began to get up but her hand on his bicep stopped him.

“you could stay.”

and that settled it. he pulled the sheets over them both, curling into her back, his nose in her hair as she tightened her grip on his arm around her.

*

alicia awoke to an empty bed, she climbed from the bed, slipping her discarded panties on and grabbing a tee shirt from the floor before walking down the hall, coming to a stop when she saw niall standing in the kitchen, his back against the refrigerator with the newspaper in hand. he sipped from a mug and then he must have noticed her because he threw the paper on the counter and gave her a smile.

“morning. coffee?” niall offered as he grabbed another mug from the cabinet, she stepped up next to him and added cream and sugar to the black coffee.

“thanks.” she took a sip, eyeing him over the rim.”ya know, i wasn’t expecting you to still be here.”  
niall raised an eyebrow.”oh. i can get going now if-”

“no! i meant that i thought you would do a walk of shame or something. not make me coffee.”

niall nodded as he drained the last of his coffee, setting the mug in the sink.”to be honest, i thought about it. but i kinda like you and i would like to take you on a proper date.”

“what’s your last name?” she asked, leaning up toward him and brushing her lips against his.

“horan.”

“chancer.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, thank you for reading! kudos and comments are both welcomed but not a must.


End file.
